


Mute (Don't Let Me Go)

by Littlebutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dancer!Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Mute!Harry, Piano, dance studio, don't let me go, heck i could make this a bloody fic if you wanted, i could definitely make it longer, if anyone wanted me to?, sorry its so short, studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was a talker.</p><p>Harry was not.</p><p>Louis danced.</p><p>Harry played piano.</p><p>Louis was loud and chirpy.</p><p>Harry was mute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute (Don't Let Me Go)

Harry sat at the grand piano at the right hand side of the dance studio, listening to the melody of the song he had played many times before. He was always here when he wasn’t in school or at home, because here he could just play all day, and no one would bother him, which was just how he liked it. It’s not like Harry hated people or anything, not at all, the fact of the matter being that people tended to hate him. Harry was mute, and he hadn’t uttered a word since he was six and saw his father kill himself, which had left the poor boy in such a state of shock, that ten years later he hadn’t spoken a single sentence.

Like usual, Harry got lost in his song, and stayed much later than his usual time, which is why dancer, Louis Tomlinson was surprised to see the curly-headed boy in the studio.

“Hey uhm- are you supposed to be here?” Louis asked, dumping his duffle bag on the floor.

Harry looked up, jumping slightly from the sudden voice, turning to see the face the voice belonged to, his eyes looked like that of a deer caught in head-lights, and he merely nodded before turning back to write more notes on his sheet music, hoping the boy would go away and come back later, because Harry really didn’t want to get into a conversation with the boy, when really he couldn’t even continue the conversation.

Louis didn’t give up though, and he watched Harry curiously, instantly deciding he was quite adorable, “Haven’t seen you around here before,” he stated with curiosity.

Harry licked his lips and nodded awkwardly again, reaching into his pocket to find the note he always carried with him, for the situations like this that occasionally occurred, he handed Louis the worn slip of paper, scrawled in messy writing saying ‘I’m Harry and I don’t talk,’ which Louis read, his eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion, as he’d only heard of people that couldn’t talk, never actually met someone with the problem, “Can’t speak hey?” Louis asked, still determined to make friends with the lad, “Well, nice to meet you Harry, I’m Louis,” he smiled broadly before taking a look at the sheet music Harry had been working on, “You write music hm?”

Harry smiled, liking how friendly the boy was and he nodded, reaching into the folder by his feet, pulling out a couple of his previously written things, which Louis took gingerly from his hands and read over, “Hey, these are really good!” Louis smiled, flipping through the pages.

Harry’s smile turned proud, and again he nodded.

“You have a really good talent you know?”

Harry felt a soft blush rise to his cheeks and he cocked his head.

“It’s true, you could compose music for people, and you could be world famous!” Louis rambled on with a chirpy tone; he had a habit of doing this, meeting people and becoming friends in the click of a finger, “Well, I should probably start practicing, you don’t mind if I stay here do you?”

Harry shook his head, taking the papers back from Louis and placing them back in his folder with a small smile, gesturing to the piano as a signal that he’ll just continue playing.

“Cool,” Louis smiled, understanding the simple hand gesture, moving away from the piano and attaching his ear buds into his iPod so as not to disturb Harry, he gets into position on the polished floorboards and presses play on the track, beginning his routine.

Harry more than happily continues writing and playing, actually kind of glad for the company of the chirpy boy, he glanced up to see Louis’ routine, and he can’t seem to steer his eyes away. Infatuated by the way Louis’ body moves so gracefully, how he practically floats around the hall, and soon Harry finds himself writing more music. Music he’d love Louis to dance to.

Louis finished his routine, beads of sweat hanging from his fringe as he sat on the ground, stretching his legs, he glanced over to Harry, and their eyes connected, and Louis smiled, Harrys the first to break the eye contact, looking back at his sheet, scribbling down notes, his lip now between his teeth as he finishes the notes, looking it over once and smiling in satisfaction. He then found a blank piece of paper, ‘Sounds pretty stupid I guess, but I wrote this for you, I really like your dancing, and I guess this just kind of happened and it reminded me of you. Thanks for talking to me –Harry.”

He quickly packed up, tugging the beanie over his loose curls and make his way to the door, handing Louis the paper and smiling before dipping outside and heading home.

Louis read it, and grinned in adoration, reading the music sheet, deciding instantly he wanted to get to know the boy better, and decided he’d come to the studio earlier the next day.

 

Harry came back at the same time the next day, as did Louis, and the two sat together at the piano stool, Louis talking with his mouth, Harry talking with his mind, which didn’t bother Louis, it really just made Harry more interesting, “Could you play me that song you wrote last night?” Louis asked, smiling as he looked at Harrys profile, to which the boy blushed and nodded, much to Louis’ delight, he took the sheets Harry had given him from his bag and placed them on the piano, eager to hear what the song sounded like, because he could only barely grasp what it sounded like by humming the notes.

After taking a breath, Harry began playing, and Louis listened in silent awe, it was absolutely beautiful.

After Harry finished playing the last note, Louis beamed widely and clapped, “Harry that was fantastic!” He praised, “Actually and wonderfully perfect!”

A blush flushed over Harry’s cheeks and he giggled almost inaudibly which made Louis’ heart flutter, “Well, I should get back to practicing,” Louis smiled, standing up, “Thank you for writing the song for me, it was truly beautiful.”

And Harry found himself writing lyrics to the song.

This continued on for weeks, the two boys getting closer and closer, the conversations now more flirty and cute, and Harry writing songs for Louis to dance to, which he absolutely adored.

One day, Harry sat at the piano as he waited for Louis, bouncing his knee nervously as he clutched a note he’d written for him tightly in his hand, his eyes glued to the door.

Louis walked into the studio, smiling at seeing Harry waiting for him as per usual, “Hi there curly,” he beamed as he sat beside him on the piano bench.

Harry smiled nervously and pecked Louis’ cheek as he sat down, another recent addition to their everyday routine, he set the note in Louis’ lap, biting his lip nervously.

‘I’m going to sing for you today’

Louis stared at the note for what seemed like ages, his mouth agape and unable himself to form words for a good few minutes, he eventually looked up, his eyes connecting to Harry’s shy green eyes ones, “Y-you’re going to sing? Actually sing?” He asked carefully and slowly.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously, not even he himself had heard his voice for ten years, and now he’d just promised this boy he’d sing to him.

“But I thought…” Louis let his voice trail off, not wanting to put Harry off the idea of singing, because Christ he hadn’t heard so much as a grunt from the boy and this all seemed to amazing to be real, actually hearing him sing.

Harry inhaled deeply, turning towards the keys as he laid delicate, gentle fingers on them, beginning to play the notes to the song he’d dedicated to Louis all those weeks ago. Louis noticed the familiar tune instantly, and then Harry started singing.

“Now you were standing there right in front of me

I hold on it’s getting harder to breathe

All of a sudden these lights are blinding me

I never noticed how bright they would be…”

Louis gasped; his mouth dropping agape again as he stared at Harry, stared at his mouth, stared at his throat, because actual words were coming out of it. And they were beautiful, his voice was beautiful, he was beautiful.

The voice was scratchy and rough, because it hadn’t been used in a decade of course, but it simply added to the absolute beauty of the song.

Harry finished the song and turned to Louis, closing his mouth and peeking up at Louis through his lashes, biting his lip and blushing, prepared for laughs and all types of jokes he was positive he was going to make.

Louis wiped his eyes after becoming aware he’d been silently crying throughout the song, “Harry…” He croaked, a smile widening on his lips, “That was amazing! Amazing!” He cried out, throwing his arms around the shocked boy

Harry blinked rapidly, stiffening slightly from being caught off guard; it’s only a matter of seconds though before he melted into Louis’ arms, a small smile on his face and exhaling a sigh of relief, a wash of relief flooding over him that he hadn’t felt in years.

Louis’ heart raced, partly because he couldn’t believe Harry had chosen him, him, to share his voice to, partly because he was just in shock, and awe, how such a beautiful voice could come from such a beautiful boy.

Harry felt more comforted than ever being in Louis’ arms, the boy he’d only known for over a month, but felt like he’d known him a life time, he was warm, and felt protected, and safe from the world. Louis made Harry feel like he actually mattered.

Louis shakily pressed his lips to Harrys forehead, breathing in deeply, “You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my entire life,” he whispered.

Harry smiled up at Louis; he struggled to find his voice, but eventually managed to stutter out a croaky, “Y-you think s-so?”

Louis felt his heart race, skip, jump all in one beat at hearing Harrys speaking voice, he nodded after being frozen, “Yes, yes I do.”

Harry was blushing fiercely, still hugging Louis, “t-thank you,” he mumbled slowly, he can’t help the tears that begin to flow out, and Louis hugs Harry closer, unsure of whether or not he should speak his next sentence, “Harry,” he whispered, “I uhm… I love you.” He knew it was short notice, that they’d known each other for only a short period of time, but he’d never been so certain about anything in his life.

“L-love me?”

Shit. Louis thought and nodded slowly, biting his lip.

“N-no one’s ever said that before…” He croaked, the noise still making Louis’ stomach flip, “But I t-think I…. I love you too.”

Louis smiled, fresh tears brimming his eye lids, and Harry giggled quietly, brushing the tears away before looking at Louis’ lips and hesitantly pressing their lips together, and Louis practically jumped from his skin, kissing him back, his arms wrapping around Harrys back firmly.

Harry transferred every single word he’d left unsaid to Louis within that kiss, and after a few seconds, the two pulled away, both of their eyes shining.

“H-hi.”

Louis giggled softly, simply at hearing his voice again, “Hi,” he whispered back.

Harry reached up to card his fingers through Louis’ hair, the two of them just looking at each other with beaming faces, Harry being the first to speak after a while, “I-I have to g-go home…” He whispered, Louis nodded, still smiling widely, “I’ll see you tomorrow then yeah?” He whispered, though he knew the answer already.

Harry nodded, climbing off of Louis and pecking his lips and collecting his things, giving Louis another smile before heading home.

When Louis left, he couldn’t help but let out a loud ‘woop’ of excitement, jumping around happily; this was amazing, amazing, amazing, wonderful! Not only had the boy he’d fancied since making eye contact liked him back, but he found his voice too, and sang that song. That god damn perfect song.


End file.
